Fall From Innocence
by Mayfly1
Summary: A girl joins in Project: Genesis. she must make the hardest choice of her life, her escape. And if she escapes where will she go?
1. Prologue

Title: Fall from Innocence  
Author: Mayfly  
Pairings: None so far.  
Rating: PG-13 in some places, NC-17 in others (much later)  
Summary: A girl gets involved in Project Genesis and is assigned to a Tracker Team. She now must make a difficult decision. If she can get out, where will she go?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ivana. I own the characters here except for Ivana. Don't sue, she's product of Marvel/DC and Windstorm.  
  
*Blah* signals the main characters thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
*I don't know how it happened. I honestly don't much care either. All I know is that this thing didn't go the way I planned. All I wanted was to get a little extra money, a summer job ya know? I didn't want to be bored. I never asked for this. *  
  
She sat in far corner of her cubicle. She didn't trust these people. The others in her team were nice, but treated her differently. She didn't like it. The nicest of her team was Lance, he was a computer genius. There was a knock at the door and she rolled over to face the door.  
"Ehh?"  
"Yo," Lance said as he opened the door, "sup? You ready for the running yet?"  
"No. Do I have to go?"  
"Yeah, Helga'll have a cow and we can't have that. She might like sit on you or something."  
She laughed lightly.  
"Lance, why is it that of our entire team, you're the nicest?"  
"The others aren't used to this. I figure to just take it all in stride. I just hope we don't end up like some of those other groups that fell through. It would just suck."  
"Yeah. By the way, you should remind Maria that Helga'll take her coffin nails if she finds 'em."  
"Already did."  
"Well, they never said our teammates'd be the sharpest blades in the barracks y' know?"  
"Tell me about it," Lance muttered as he plopped on the floor.  
"So what's our next assignment?"  
"We have the final tests. We need to get down there, y' know?"  
"Yep, let's go."  
  
*Ok, I'll admit, I've pulled some stupid shit. This definitely ranks up there. If I'd known what I was doing, I'd probably o things different. Who the hell am I kidding? No I wouldn't. *  
  
The five of us stood on the training ground. Firefly was next to her brother Spike. Everyone knew that if we made t, she'd be leader. She was one of those clear-headed blondes's with the obvious good looks. Her brother was one of those builder types, muscular guys that jocks looked like. It sucked. Lisa and Maria were twins and did everything together. Said the same thing at the same time, dressed alike, they were practically joined at the hip. Both brunette's with interesting fighting abilities. Lance was the hacker for the group, remaining in the back more often than not, on reconnaissance. He was the intelligent one.  
"Alright! This is the last test! If you pass, you make the team, if not we send you home," Ivana shouted to the group.  
A bell went off and she left. The team fanned out, keeping their backs watched. The lights went out and they strained their ears while their eyes got accustomed to the dark. In a flash the five were surrounded on all sides.  
  
*Ehh. I know we have problems. That's the way it is. I was amazed we did as well as we did. No injuries. Talented ne? *  
The bell went off again, and the lights came back on. Ivana re-entered the room.  
"Well done. You've all made it. Congratulations, Tracker Team Alpha."  
  
*Tracker Team Alpha? What the hell does that mean? What are we tracking? Are we these people's dogs? I didn't sign up for this to be a fuckin' hound! What the hell? This is disgusting! *  
  
One year later….  
  
*We've tracked down some seven renegade groups, neutralized like three. Gods, I'm sick of it all. Lance is too. I think the others have just deadened themselves to this. I want out so bad. *  
  
"Hey, do you think that maybe this has gone to far?"  
She rolled over to stare at Lance, "What do you mean?"  
"Well, all the killing. Do you like this kinda life?"  
"No," she admitted reluctantly.  
"Wanna try to convince the others then?"  
"Convince us of what?" Firefly asked, as the others walked into the library.  
"I don't think we should do this anymore."  
"What? Are you nuts? They'll send a team after us!" Lisa fretted.  
"We're Tracker Team Alpha, we're the best. No body can take us."  
"She's gotta point," Spike muttered.  
"You want out too?"  
"Yeah. This isn't right."  
"I'm in. Maria? Firefly?"  
"Yep."  
"Fine. I guess we leave. The question is, when do we do it?"   
"Now sound good?"  
  
~OWARI~   
  
A/N: Well, what does everyone think? I know it like totally sucks, but can I get feedback? Onegai. 


	2. Escape We find out who 'she' is!

Author: Mayfly  
Title: Fall from Innocence  
Rating: PG-13 for blood and violence and language  
Pairings: None yet…  
Summary: I already did this!!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Black Razors, they belong to Wildstorm. I don't own the others either (minus Lance, Spike, Maria, Lisa and 'me'.) Don't sue me.   
  
  
  
"So now what?" Maria asked as they stood at he cliff edge.  
"We can get off this rock? We're gonna be stuck here forever aren't we?"  
"No worries, let me handle this," she told them.  
A wind enveloped the group, carrying them to the ground far below. They landed softly on the grass and a loud beeping reached their ears. All six turned towards the cliff that housed the I.O. facility.  
"Shit! They have the alarms set to pick up Gen-factor abilities! What now?"  
"I'm sorry guys, this is my fault."  
"I'll hold 'em off. You guys go on. They'll definitely send a party after us. I'll catch up after I neutralize them."  
"Firefly! What are you saying?"  
"I'm gonna hold 'em off. No big deal."  
"I'm staying too."  
"Spike!"  
"Listen guys, its no problem. I'll help Firefly out and we'll catch up to you."  
"We have no leader then…"  
"Lance, you're in charge, you know where we need to go."  
Lance nodded and the group turned to flee.   
  
*What can I say? This entire thing has to be a fluke right? How the hell can we escape this? It's not possible! I mean, of course they're gonna send a team after us! They're gonna send Black Razors after our sorry asses. We're never gonna get out of this. *  
  
They ran, never pausing long enough to breathe or look behind them to see if Firefly and Spike had caught up. Eventually the four stopped, panting loudly. Maria was the first to speak, voice coming in gasps.  
"Where…*cough* are they…? They said they'd…. catch up…"  
"My bet is the bad guys got 'em."  
"Bad guys? What team…do you think they sent?"  
"No clue, demo, they're coming. Fast. Now what minna?"  
"I'll fend 'em off."  
"Lisa? What're you saying?"  
"I'm gonna hold 'em off, get 'em back for what they did to Spike and Firefly."  
"If you stay then so do I."  
She and Lance exchanged glances. The team was dropping like flies. The two nodded and headed off, leaving the twins behind. Lance stopped a short distance away.  
"You know they're never coming back."  
"I know."   
They began running again.  
  
Lance stopped an hour later, resting his hands on his knees. He turned to look at his companion, panting, trying to even out his breathing.  
"So, now what? Hear them coming?"  
"Aa. Less then a quarter mile."  
"I'll stay this time. You can make a break for it. There's a place in La Jolla, our kind. They may be able to help you escape."  
"Lance, we both know you have no fighting experience. I'll stay and help. The two of us stand a better chance against them than just one."  
"But…"  
"No buts. It's final, I'll stay behind and help to fight."  
Lance conceded, knowing there was no point arguing with the girl. The two stood, braced for battle. She drew her blade, noting that Lance carried no weapons.  
"Lance, darling, without weapons, how exactly did you intend to defend yourself hm?"  
"Well, I umm…"  
She handed him the kodachi she kept at her waist, reminding him it was for defense purposes. A few minutes passed and soon the tiny clearing was filled with Black Razors.  
"Fuck this!" she cried, throwing her hands into the air, calling lightening from the sky.  
Bolts of lightening fell from the sky, striking several of the enemy soldiers down. She grinned as several advanced to attack. More fell at her blade, and soon the battle was under way.   
  
*What was I thinking? This is nuts! How can I expect to escape this? We're out numbered and there's no way we can win when these guys took out the rest of out teammates. It's not making sense to me. Daruma, help us…*   
  
Several minutes later, the two surviving members of Tracker Team Alpha staggered from the clearing. She helped Lance as he struggled towards the nearest tree.   
"Kyjo, you know…you need to get going."  
"I'll help you get to a doctor or something. We'll make it."  
"Right. I know I won't make it…"  
"Don't say such things."  
Lance shoved himself off the tree, stumbling slowly away. She followed him, looping an arm around his shoulder, helping him travel. In this fashion the two walked for another hour. During this time, Lance never said a word about the wound in his side, the blood flowing from it. She never knew, never felt the blood, just continued on in silence. Within three miles of the road, Lance collapsed in a heap. She fell beside him, holding up her dying partner. He leaned against a small rock, breathing heavily.   
"Lance, are you ok?"  
"Yes, I'll be ok. I just wanna sleep," he muttered as he shut emerald eyes.  
She watched while he slept. Knowing that he'd stop breathing soon, praying it was peaceful. He stopped breathing and it began to pour. There was a pounding rain, icy cold, coming in a torrent. She laid his body on the ground, calling on her powers to move the earth to create a hole. Deciding it was sufficient, she placed the body of her deceased comrade in the hole before replacing the earth. After saying a prayer for departing souls, she rose and walked towards the road. She stood at the roadside, hoping a car would come by soon. Half an hour passed before a green Dodge SUV passed by, stopping for her. The window rolled down, revealing a blonde girl.  
"Where ya going?"  
"California."   
"Us to, wanna ride?"  
"Yes. Thank you," she replied gratefully as the door opened and she got in.  
She sat next to a young blonde man, who removed the headphones from his ears at the sight of her. The driver glanced at her in the rear view mirror, analyzing her.  
"So, what's your name?"  
"Ara."  
"I'm Tommy," the blond replied.  
"Sadie," another blond girl next to him replied.  
"I'm Leslie," the girl in the front said cheerfully.  
"Nate," the driver answered.  
  
Three days on the road later….  
  
They stopped in Frisco, parking in front of a small bar.  
"Are you sure we should be here?" Ara inquired, taking in the look of the patrons with unease.  
"Meeting a contact."  
She nodded hesitantly, knowing never argue with people who were showing kindness to her. The five of them walked into the building, Nate in the lead. He stopped at a table in the back.  
"So Victor, said you had a place?"  
"Yeah. I do."  
Ara glanced around the room, noting the lack of lighting. A young man with dark blond hair approached her, clamping a hand on her shoulder.  
"So, what y' doin' in a place like this babe?"  
She narrowed her eyes angrily, "Don't fucking call me that!"  
A burst of flame erupted at he base of the mans jeans, creeping up the leg. He started shrieking in surprise when her eyes began glowing an angry red. Wind filled the room, lightening crackling.  
"Don't touch me. Don't try to hit on me and don't FUCKING CALL ME BABE!"  
He fell to the ground as a lightening strike hit him, the electricity flowing through his veins. She glared as the wind and lightening died.  
"I told him…"  
Sadie stared at the girl, noting the distant tone of voice.  
"I dunno Nate, perhaps we should head out now. Might wanna get Little Miss Lightening Bolt outta here."  
The others nodded in agreement and they exited.  
"You're a Gen-Active?"  
"Aa. My team bolted a few days ago, we were Tracker Team Alpha. I'm the only survivor. The rest were picked off by Black Razors. My Gen-Active abilities are weather manipulation among other things."  
"Well, no team. You're welcome to hang with us."  
"Honto ni? Arigato!"  
  
Two days on the road later….  
  
The team stopped the car in front of a house.  
"Welcome to San Diego people."  
  
  
A/N: Well, second chapter done. What does everyone think? Don't answer that please. I know it like sucks but I'd like some feedback. 


End file.
